The Rockstar
by ritagal100
Summary: About A girl named Kagome who has a secret Identity as a rockstar. There is this new kid at her school who Likes her a lot and They begin to fall in love but she has a boyfriend.Inuyasha starts to get hints about her secret identity.Find out what happens.
1. Just the beginning

This Story Is about a girl who has a identity Rockstar side, But also lives a normal life. She meets this boy Inuyasha As they slowley gradually fall in love, But What if he finds out about her secret? What will he do. Can the bad boy inuyasha handle it? Inuyasha also has a little secret. Find out. Full of drama, Romance, and Action.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome your on, GO! GO! GO!" Siad the stage manager as Kagomee jogged on stagee.

With her long brown wig swaying as she grabbed the microphone. She was wearing cut upp jeans with black boots and a rockstar T-shirtt with black biker gloves. She had very pretty curves. Gorgous brown eyes.

"YOU GUYS READY TO ROCK!?" She screemed into microphone. As everyonee cheered and roared.

"YES!" The crowd shouted.

"Lets get this bitch started!" Kagome yelled as she turned around with her back to the crowd as the lights dimmed off. Then The drums started. She turned around.

She sang while putting her heart into it. She was a rock singer but had the most beautiful voice.

A while later.......

The concert ended Everyonee was cheering.

"I love you guyss! thankss for coming! Bye Bitches!" She said with a smirk as sweat fell down from her forhead. She walked off stage with a smile.

"Good Job Kagome!" Said Her assistant and best friend Sango said as she handed her a bottle of water and a towel. Kagome grabbed it and whipped the sweat of fher forhead as they walked to her dressing room.

"Thank You Sango" Kagome said with a smile. Then they went to her dressing room and she pulled off her wig, Then her black longg hair flowed down past her boobs. "This wig is driving me crazy every time, Its so itchy."

"I bet" Sango said with a giggle as kagome started changing."We gotta hurry though The limo was waiting for about 30 minutes"

"Okay,Okay" Kagome said as she struggled to get on her jeans. She finaly got her black tank top on and grabbed a jacket. She put her hair up into a messy bun. Then she grabbed a pair of big sun glasses.

"Okay Lets go" Sango said in a rush. Kagome Slipped on these gorgous boots as they headed out. Then They left the room and walked in a fast pace. They were outside and there was a bunch of people talking about the amazing concert and cheering. They didnt know it was her cause She wears a disguise so she can have a normal life.

Kagome smiled and they jumped in the limo. Kagome slammed the door and rolled down the window. She had a big smirk on her face.

She is 16 years old and This is the start of the new story The Rockstar.


	2. The New Boy In School

The Next Day........

Kagomes alarm rang as she was sleeping.

"Fucking alarm. I hate school" Kagome mumbled as she tryed slamming the alarm to turn it off. It was stubborn at first but then she finally got it.

She got out of bed with her hair all messy in a bun and wearing pajama shorts and T shirt.

She stripped out of her cloths and looked in her mile long closet for something to wear. Then put on a white speghetti strap shirt that showed a lot of clevage and looked gorgous on her, She slipped on a marroon red V neck shirt that showed her shirt under. She slipped on some Jeans that complemented her curves. Then put some black converse on.

Kagome walked to her huge bathroom while looked in the mirror as she pulled down her messy bun. Her hair was extremly long about a inch below her boobs and it was wavy. Then Kagome Applied makeup to her face.

She brushed her Extreme white teeth then headed downstairs. She could smell the breakfast in the air.

Her Mom was cooking.

"Why Hello Sunshine" Her mom said with a huge smile as she layed some pancakes on her plate then bacon. Her mom was as gorgous as Kagome.

"Hey Mom, What time is it?" Kagome said as she started chomping in her food.

"Its Umm." Then she checked her clock. "Its 8:00, You better hurry!"

"Oh shit!" Kagome said as she grabbed some bacon and rushed out the door.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE MISSY!" Her mom yeleld as Kagome slammed the door.

"Teens" Her mom said as she nodded her head and went back to cooking.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck Im gonna be late." As she began to run to her convertable car. She started to dial numbers as she got in the car. The phone began to ring as she backed out and she was driving fast.

"Kagome where are you were gonna be late for school!" Sango screemed on the phone.

"Im on my way, Sorry i took to much time getting ready Im right by your house. Come out side!" Kagome yelled then She pulled into her house, Sango was running out the door and she saw Sango hanging up on the phone as she jumped into the car.

"Hurryy" Sango said impatiantly. Kagome started driving fast while Sango was in the car.

"Im So Sorry, I lost track of time" Kagome said as she focused on the road.

"Its okay" Sango said. "So guess what, There is this new kid coming to our school named Inuyasha, I heard he is onee big hottie"

"Im good I have my own boyfriend" Kagome said with a wink on her face.

"Bitch what makes you think i was talking about for you. Im Talking about hes for me" Sango said with a smirk as she looked at Kagome. Kagomes hair was flowing in the wind. Not tangiling up. Her hair never gets tangled.

"My bad Hoe" Kagome said with a smile while laughing.

"Damn Play some music for god sake" Sango said as she pumped up the music.

"Whats the point were almost there" Kagome said.

"True" Sango said "But i might as will enjoy it while it lasts."

They pulled into the school parking lot. Kagome Parked and You could see a bunch of people crowding into the school.

--------

Inuyashas View.

'Oh my god' Inuyasha thought as he looked at Kagome slowley walking out of her car, It felt like she was walking out in slow motion for him.

"I know what your thinking Bro. But Keep Dreaming she is taken and one of the hottest chicks in the school" Miroku said as he patted Inuyashas shoulder as he stared at Kagome walking to a crowd of her friends. "You can never get her Besides your a new kid"

"Hey just becasue Shes Taken Dosnt mean I cant have her" Inuyasha said with a smirk As he looked at her.

"Good Luck bro. Her boyfriend is the most popular guy in the school" Miroku said.

"Oh A little Competition i see. Watch and learn Miroku" Inuyasha said. Then headed towards her with a big smirk. Inuyasha is a hottie, He is Muscular with short white hair and he was wearing the hottest jeans of man kind and a red Shirt that made him look even hotter. He put him arm around Kagome. Kagome looked as him like he was completly crazy.

"Why hello there sexy" he said With the biggest grin. Kagomes Friends jus tlooked at her like she was the luckiest girl in the world and they all giggled.

"And you are?" Kagome asked with A get your hands off me look.

"Well I happen to be new here, Maybe you can show me around Pretty lady" He said with his smooth words and a big grin on his face as he just gazed at her big boobs But she didnt notice.

"Well first off, get your arm off me" Kagome said with a additude as she grabbed his arm from around her waist.

"Well What if i dont want to" Inuyasha said as he grabbed her again. Then Kagomes boyfriend David Walked out and saw him around his girlfriend. He glared adn walked up to him and pulled him away and went up in his face.

"What do you think your doing with my lady, You better back off Dick" He said as he pushed him. He wasnt as hot or Muscular as Inuyasha which pissed him off. Inuyasha shoved him back which pushed him further.

"Listen asshole Touch me again and see what happens" Inuyasha shouted in his face with no fear. David Didnt do anything he just glared at Inuyasha. Then walked off and grabbed Kagomes arm. Kagome was in shock. She stared at Inuyasha with amazment. Inuyasha winked at her then walked away to Miroku. Miroku's jaw was wide open in amazment of what just happened.

Then the bell rang and they all headed to class.

Inuyasha was walking in the hallas nad all the girls were checking him out and he completly blew them off.

"Inuyasha Are you fucking blind do you not see all these hot girls just checking you out!" Miroku said to him as they walked to the locker.

"I have my eyes set on One girl" Inuyasha said as he looked at his paper looking for his locker number. He finally found it and entered in his combo. Mirokus was 2 lockers down.

"Well Good Luck her and David have been together for a long time I doubt they are breaking up any time soon" Miroku said As he shoved books in his locker so was Inuyasha.

"Well You never know" inuyasha said with a smirk Then slammed his locker door. Then Speak of the devil Kagome has a locker right next to him. David had his arms around her from behind and was kissing her on the cheek, Kagome was giggling ans smilling then she turned around.

"Okay Baby Its time for me to get situated for school Ill see you at lunch." Kagome said Then kissed him. " I love you."

"I love you too baby" David said then kissed her back and walked off. Inuyasha then made gagging sounds loud enough for Kagome to hear. Kagome just rolled her eyes and opened her locker. Inuyasha Leaned agaisnt his locker just staring at her.

"Take a picture it will last longer" Kagome said with a additude as she shoved books into her locker from her back pack.

"I would but I dont have a Camera, Sorry" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Shut up" Kagome said.

"Oh A little fiesty. Well I still think your the most prettiest girl i have ever seen" Inuyasha said with a smirk as she came up behind her and hugged her. She turned around and she was really close to his face.

"Can you let me go" Kagome asked while blushing a little.

"No I dont want to. I wanna hold you like this forever" He said. Then Kagome pushed him away and went back to putting stuff in her locker.

"I have a boyfriend okay, Now leave me alone we love eachother and we are commited to it." Kagome said Then slammed her locker and put her back pack on and turned around. Then just walked off to her class. Inuyasha just stood there with a grin as Miroku walked up and patted him on the back in a good job way.

"Told you so" Miroku said with a smirk.

"Please. Like im gonna give up" Inuyasha said with a smirk. Then they walked off to class.


	3. Blooming Crush

Kagome was sitting at her desk looking at the Teacher teaching, She was actually paying attnetion. She is a straight A student. She began to write notes. The man Inuyasha walked in to the empty desk next to her.

"Sorry Im late Teacher" He said As he set his backpack next to him. He then turned to her and smirked. She just completly blew him off and kept writing notes. He just stared at her.

"Can you please stop staring" Kagome whispered while continuing writing.

"No Thank you. I Love looking at you and your gorgous self" He said then winked at her and still continued to stare. Kagome jsut rolled her eyes but kept writing.

"So Kagome. Whats your favorite color" Inuyasha asked. Kagome just decided to give in and just talk to him so that he will just leave her alone.

"Green" Kagome replied.

"Oh Mines Red" Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Cool" Kagome said with no interest and continued to writting.

"Kagome and Inuyasha Quit chit chatting and pay attention" The Teacher said.

"Yes Mam" Kagome and INuyasha said Then went back to writing.

The rest of the class they didnt talk.

The bell Rang and kagome put her notes into her back pack and zipped it up. Then she threw it on her back and she headed out in a fast pace. Inuyasha Of course rushed to talk to her. He caught up.

"So Kags, Can I call you that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah Sure whatever" Kagome said in annoyance as they kept walking in the crowded halls.

"Look whats your problem I just want to be friends and hopefully one day more then that" Inuyasha said as he walked in front of her face to get her attention and to make her stop. Kagome just stood there with suprise and started to think if she should be friends with him.

"Fine" Kagome said with defeat. " But on one condition, You dont touch me or anything"

"Thats gonna be a hard deal, But ill try" He said with a smirk.

"Okay" Kagome said with annoyance again. Then started to walk ahead. Inuyasha lipped the word yes as he balled his fist in winning way. Then he caught up to Kagome.

"Well What class do you have next?" Inuyasha Asked while grabbing her schedule paper.

"TX history" Kagome replied.

"Damnit I have Science Next." Inuyasha said with disspointment of not having the same class.

"Well that just sucks" Kagome said with a giggle.

"It does, Dont mock me" Inuyasah said with a grin.

"Im sorry, I wont ever do that again you poor baby" Kagome said in a jokingly way. Then she laughed at her own joke.

"Goood!" Inuyasha said. Everyone just stared at them in the hall. The most hottest guy walking with the most hottest girl. Kagome just laughed. Then they reached there lockers. David was there waiting for kagome. Kagome just smiled and walked up to him and gave him a hug. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes as he began to open his locker.

"Hey Babe" David said with a grin on his face as he checked Kagome out." What took you so long?"

"Oh nothing I was just chit chatting with friends. Sorry Baby" Kagome said then kissed him." Okay well I need to get in my locker"

David moved out of the way and he had his arms around from behind her.

David Lipped moaning sounds behind her to where she couldnt see but INuyasha could. Inuyasha began to growl to himself as he just stared at him Then he flicked him off. Inuyashas locker was still open and trying to get stuff. Then David slammed his locker shut and Got up in Inuyashas face.

"Do you seriously wanna og there again doggy boy" David said while getting all up in his face.

"Im pretty sure I kicked your ass last time" Inuyasah said with a smirk. Kagome just looked at them with worry.

"David stop messing with him!" Kagome yelled at him. David just turned around.

"Yeah running away again I see" Inuyasaha said with a smirk. Then David truned around to try to punch Inuyasha. But he was too fast he dodged it like a bullet. Then he came back up and punched him so had in the face it sent him to the ground. Kagome just screeched in Worry. Then she ran to David to try to help him up. He just pushed her away and trying to get up himself while touching his jaw where he punched him. His nose started bleeding.

"If you ever try to punch me again I will literally put my foot up your ass, You here me Dick face" Inuyasha said with no fear. Everyone just stared at him with amasment and then they started cheering. David just stared at him with the most hatefull look. Kagome just helped David up and then hugged him. Inuyasha just grabbed his stuff and walked away.

"Baby Im sorry" Kagoem said while looking at his jaw which started to swell up.

"Its okay babe He just is jelous" He said then hugged her. Kagome then slightly touched his jaw and it healed. She had powers of healing which everyone in her school knew. But they never told anyone. Then they started to walk off.

............................................After school.......................................

Kagome started to walk To the parking lot. She Saw David and hugged him and kissed him.

"Hey I cant talk for long I have to go home I have a bunch of homework" Kagome said while hugging him.

"Okay babe, Well I Love you and I will call you tonight" David said then kissed her. Kagome Smiled then Walked off to her car. She Then noticed Inuyasahs car looked broken. She walked up to him.

"Need help?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Please, Like you can fix it your a girl" Inuyasha said while still working. Kagome just pushed him out of the way.

Then she pulled off her overshirt only wearing a tank top. Her stoamch showed a bit. Showing off her beutiful tan skin. INuyasaha just drooled as he saw her with jus ther tank top. She used her shrit and fixed it.

"How did you do that?" Inuyasha said in suprise.

"My Dads a Mechanic and he taught me how to fix things." Kagome said with a smile.

"Well thank you Kagome" Inuyashe said with a smirk as checking her out.

"No problem" she said. Then began to walk away. Inuyasha just watched her gorgous ass as she walked away.

"Hey Wait" He yelled. Kagome then turned around and looked at him. He then walked to her and put his arms around her waist.

"I'll see you tomorrow" He said as he smirked with his arms still around her. She actually began to blush a little.

"O-O-O-Okay" Kagome stuttered as he began to pull his arms away from her. He just smirked as he noticed she was blushing.

"Bye" Inuysaha said then began to walk away. Kagome just stood there in Shock that she blushed and just stuttered. She finally got back to attention and turned aroudn and then got in her car. She drove off to home.


End file.
